


Capture The Sex Flag, A Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Sex Story

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hey guys, new Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus Sex Story where they play Capture the Flag, but lots of sex involved. Let me know if you liked it in the comments.





	1. Leo, Piper, and Annabeth

CAPTURE THE FLAG: A PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS SEX STORY

Percy was eagerly waiting for the conch shell to be blown, initiating his favorite game.

CAPTURE THE FLAG.

He was surrounded by the other campers and he could feel everyone else's eagerness.

Chiron had stated that the winner of this game, would get a season long, no cabin-inspection, and that meant not having to clean up after themselves.

Chiron had also stated that partners were allowed between cabins, so that both demigods from each cabin, would get the reward, but the reward would only be for 2 months, if a partnership was made.

The tensions were high. Nobody, liked having to deal with Chiron's extremely uptight rules about cleanliness.

It was all for themselves, unless a partnership was made.

Percy was only going to get that for himself. He looked around and saw that Piper and Annabeth had teamed up: as well as Hazel/Reyna and Frank/Leo, Holly and Laurel Victor, the twin daughters of Nike, were as usual teamed up, and were arguing loudly.

He took a deep breath in, and let it out, and he could see it in the winter air. He was surprisingly warm, even though he was lacking any leg armor.

He had learned that getting hit in the nuts with armor hurt way way way way worse, than getting kicked without any armor. Plus he could also move faster.

Percy then turned to face the forest and the horn blew a lowly BRUHUMMMMMMMMM, signally the games.

He charged forth and he gained an advantage due to his lack of leg armor, while the others behind him were clunking behind him.

As Percy tracked through the forest, the darker it began to be. The trees had grown to come together, and block out most of the sunlight.

Thankfully, snow had weighed down and broken lots of branches.

He had outran the others for now, and he was alone in silence. He began to walk, eyeing everything.

He began to hear a chitter, and a faint click and he turned clicking Riptide in the process. As he turned he saw a scorpion.

The scorpion was one monster that Percy hated with the utmost passion, due to the fact that Luke had nearly killed him with the same type of scorpion that was in front of him. Luke had revealed himself to be evil, and Percy was so shocked.

He began to circle as the scorpion crawled towards him.

SHIFT SCENE TO LEO

Leo had gotten separated from Frank. They had attempted to do what they had done when they were inspecting Fort Sumter to find clues to help Annabeth during the second war.

Now the war was over, and they were all having fun at Camp Half-Blood.

Frank had turned into an eagle and carried Leo, but once again something hit them out of the sky. It had happened so fast, and then he was falling.

He was thanking every single god, because he had landed on a giant pile of snow.

He laid there for a bit, before sitting up, and eventually standing up. He began to notice his surroundings, and he saw the river that always had the flag close by.

He began to follow the river, and he saw the red flag flapping around. He began to step forward, and his senses kicked in. He could sense the traps surrounding the flag. He began to disarm them with ease.

He then thought about another trap that was protected even from him, and he lit a fireball and threw past the flag.

Nothing happened and Leo was 100% sure that he was safe. He stepped forward and took the flag, and he yanked it out of the ground.

He then began to run in a random direction hoping it was the right one.

He had been running for nearly 20 minutes without stopping before he stopped to catch his breath.

He took in a deep breath, and he felt better as the air flowed through his lungs.

His legs were wobbling very badly, and sat down on a large fallen tree branch that had branches spinning off and plunged the flag into the ground.

He had finally slowed down his pulse, but his legs were still aching and were also burning hot. And no he wasn't using his powers, but he never felt warm, so this worried him.

He began to sit back, and he took off his tool belt and pants to allow the cold breeze to directly hit his legs and cool them down. He began to feel better, but then he heard rustling from behind him.

He knew that monsters were common in the forest, but now of all times was just plain bad luck.

He began to stand up and he regretted it instantly, as his legs collapsed and he fell back down on the branch.

The rustling sound began to get louder, until he saw silver armor among the web of leaves and branches.

He was about to greet the person, but then he realized that he was half naked.

Leo reached out to grab his pants, but his boxers got caught on one of the many gnarly branches and his boxers tore and he sat there practically naked except for his Camp Half-Blood shirt.

He turned around and he saw Annabeth and Piper walking towards him.

"Gaahhhh, no, no, no, go away, go away, go away." Leo said alerting his presence to Annabeth and Piper.

"Leo, is that you?" Annabeth asked.  
"Are you okay?" asked Piper.

"Hey there ladies, umm, would ya mind turning around." Leo said as he popped up, still hiding his lower areas.

"Oh" Piper said, as she pointed toward Leo's boxers caught on the branches.

"Umm Leo, are you wearing anything down there." Annabeth said, as she stared where Leo's member was hiding.

Leo's nerves were high, and he heard a 'crack', to his right, and he immediately stood and had already thrown a fireball toward the noise.

He looked to see if he had hit a monster, only to see a branch had fallen.

"Oh my Gods!" said Piper and Annabeth simultaneously. They were both pointing at Leo's cock, which had grown to nearly 6 inches.

"You're so big, you're bigger than Jason." Piper said.

"You're so thick, thicker than Percy, but Percy is still bigger." Annabeth said.

"Well, that's nice to kn-" Leo said as he fell against the snow as his legs failed him again.

"Wow, are we getting you hard right now?" Piper said, as she stepped forward. His member had nearly grown to 8 inches.

"Wait Leo, are you okay?"

"Not really, I just ran for so long, and my legs are numb." Leo said.

"Whoa, it got thicker!" said Annabeth.

"You know, we can help you with that, that is if you want Leo." Piper said, as they both stepped closer to Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that would be fine." Leo said, not fully listening to what the girls were saying.

"Well, we got time." Annabeth said, as she nudged Piper and directed her eyes toward the billowing flag.

Annabeth and Piper both crossed over the large branch, and got on their knees. They took off their armor and their shirts, leaving their bras on.

"Maybe we should both blow him, since he's so tired." Annabeth said as she directed her hand to Leo's thick dick.

She slowly wrapped her hand around it and she began to tug up and down.

"GAAAHH, I'm up, what-what's going on." Leo said as his mind was cleared, and he felt the blood begin to flow into his legs faster than ever.

"Come on Piper, don't let me have all the fun" Annabeth said.

Piper scooted forward and she took off Leo's shirt.

Working on the Argo II, had turned Leo muscular from his old scrawny self.

"Who's mouth do you like better." Piper said as she went down.

"Wait, what do you me-" Leo said, and then stopped as Piper opened her mouth and Leo's first 3 inches disappeared in her mouth.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Leo said. He propped his arms up so he could see them clearly.

Annabeth moved toward his head, and laid next to him, and she unhooked her bra with her knife.

"Whoa, they are so big." Leo said amazed at her tits.

Annabeth leaned forward and their lips met, they collided with one another, and their tongues travelled into the others mouths.

Leo's hand reached out and pinched her nipple hard. He then sat up, and he grabbed Annabeth and Piper's hair, who was pulled off his dick, and whined.

He moved and sat against the fallen branch. He still had Piper's hair in his hand, and he directed her to him, and he pushed her head back down on his cock.

Annabeth was pulled around and laid half on and off Leo's upright body. Annabeth continued kissing him, and Leo saw her hand move to Piper's head.

Leo's hands went for Annabeth's hard nipples, and he pinched them harder than ever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Annabeth screamed as she felt a tingle shoot throughout her body, and hit her vagina like a good fuck from Percy.

Annabeth then took off her panties and balled them up. She put them in Leo's mouth, and he could taste her juices.

Annabeth's hand then moved on top of Piper's head, and looked at Leo, and gave him a wink, and she pushed down and Piper's mouth was engorged with Leo's cock.

Her mouth had taken in 3 more inches of his thick member.

"Holy Shit." Leo said. He had always liked Annabeth and Piper. But they had been taken, now he had them both.

He then thrusted his hips upwards for several minutes, and his whole cock was in Piper's wet mouth. He leaned forward and pulled her head up.

Leo stood up and he collected his breath

Piper fell on her back, and she laid there for 3 minutes getting her breath together.

Leo looked down at his cock, and he saw how wet Piper's mouth was, his ENTIRE cock was coated with her saliva.

"My turn, baby" Annabeth said.

Leo grabbed her head and he pulled her up and pushed her against a tree. Annabeth's hand went to his dick, and she began to jerk him off.

Piper's saliva was making a squishy noise as Annabeth picked up her pace on his dick.

He lowered his hand down and he entered her panties, and he began to make the alphabet with his fingers in her shaved pussy.

"OH MY GOD, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, PLEASE LEO, FUCK ME WITH YOUR FINGERS." She wailed aloud.

She came in his hand and she fell against Leo's body.

"Wow Annabeth, you are such a loud girl, you need to be silenced." He said as she got on her wobbly knees, and Leo entered her mouth.

He went slowly, and then he picked up his pace. After 10 minutes, he pushed Annabeth's head against the tree, and he grinned.

"Piper come here, and Annabeth, open wide." Leo said.

Piper stood up and walked toward Leo. Leo usual impish smile was wide on his face. He grabbed Piper's panties and pulled them down, and he took off her bra.

He then grabbed her ass and pulled her in a tight embrace. His fingers snuck under ass, and he began to rub her pussy. He looked at Piper, and said, Now it's Annabeth's turn to choke.

"Mmmph." Annabeth moaned, and he kissed Piper hard, and he stepped forward, and he thrusted forward

"Oh yeah, that's hot. Yeah, fuck that pretty mouth." Piper said. Leo grabbed her tits and he began to play with them.

He leaned down and he bit down on her nipples, still thrusting into Annabeth's mouth.

He continued this mouth fucking for as long as he could, until he felt his balls swell.

He pulled out and he pulled Piper down by her hair, so she was on the floor next to Annabeth.

Annabeth's facefuck got Leo's cock a new saliva coat.

"Hey girls, you're about to get a Super-Sized McJizz load on your face and tits in a second, jerk me off really good."

"You can bust a load where ever you want, Leo." Annabeth said between taking lots of breaths.

"We want that load on us too." Piper said.

Piper and Annabeth both took a ball in a hand, while the other stroked Leo. They both continued this and they didn't stop begging for his load.

"Close your eyes, lift your tits up and open your mouths" Leo said as he then stepped back, and he began to wack off his meat-stick so hard, that he didn't stop cumming for nearly 30 seconds.

"Oh my gods, girls, that was so fucking amaz-" Leo started as he passed out from the cumming and his legs now getting numb again.

"Wow, Leo, your cum is so so so warm." Piper said, as she wiped his load off her eyelids and stuck her fingers in her mouth. "It tastes fruity and salty."

Annabeth did the same and they both laughed, as their faces and tits had ropes of jizz.

They moved together, and they kissed each other. For the next 8 minutes, Annabeth and Piper cleaned the jizz off of each other. They then kissed the unconscious Leo on the lips, and then reclothed each other and got their armor back on. They then grabbed the flag and began to run.

END

Next chapter will have a horny Annabeth and Piper run into Percy, the next chapter will definitely have sex.

More to come tomorrow


	2. Percy, Piper, and Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy runs into Piper and Annabeth who are both still horny.

Chapter 2: Percy, Piper, Annabeth

Piper and Annabeth were still feeling horny from their encounter with Leo and they laughed at the events that just happened. They literally sucked Leo's dick so much that he came and then passed out.

They ran for some minutes and then rested. Piper planted the Flag into the ground, and she sat against a tree and Annabeth sat next to her.

"I can still taste Leo's cum." Annabeth said, laughing.

"Me too. It's so good isn't it?" Piper said as she turned to Annabeth.

"Yeah I wanted him to fuck us too." Annabeth said. They talked and they never heard Percy walking by. He heard them though, and he crouched against the side of the tree and listened to the two girls. Percy got hard as he listened to his girlfriend and Piper.

"It's a shame though, I wanted him to fuck us as good as he fucked our mouths." Annabeth said, causing Percy to get confused as to what she was talking about.

"You know... We do have some extra time." Piper replied.

"Oh is that right." Annabeth giggled as Piper pushed Annabeth down on her back and Piper moved on top. Piper's head dipped down and her lips met with Annabeth's.

They started frenching minutes later and they were so into it, they didn't hear Percy walk around and stare from behind the two. Percy got even harder as he saw his girlfriend was making out with her best friend.

"Well what's going on here." Percy said, announcing his arrival.

"Oh shit. Percy... Oh god you scared me. Nothing... Nothing is going on here." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, look at him." Piper said as she noticed Percy's erection in his pants.

"I think Percy can help us, don't you? If Leo isn't here to help us, then we have to do with what he have. I think Percy would be very helpful." Piper said as she stood up and moved in front of Percy, examining him.

"I think you're right Pipes." Annabeth said as she too stood up and walked toward Percy. She and Piper then moved Percy to the tree and their lips attached to his neck. The girls pinned him against the tree, but there was no point. Percy wasn't going anywhere.

Percy's hands went to the two girls asses and he grabbed them and smiled. Piper cupped her hand around the bulging outline of Percy's cock and gasped as his dick jumped from the contact.

"Someone's happy." Piper said as she started kissing Percy on the lips.

"This big guy is always happy for sex." Annabeth said as she went down on her knees. She examined the bulge and her eagerness got the better of her when she ripped Percy's pants and boxers down, she tore the band that kept his pants tight around waist.

When Percy's dick was freed from his cage, it flung out straight and hit Annabeth in the cheek.

Piper took a peak at Percy's dick and she gasped at its size. It was 8.5 inches, and it was as thick as Leo's dick. They both wanted all of Leo's dick in them, and now Percy was gonna give his own dick to them, with a little extra.

Piper pulled off her shirt and bra and threw them somewhere, Annabeth did the same.

Percy took Piper's beautiful tits in his hands and he started frenching her, while Annabeth opened her mouth and filled her mouth with 4 inches of Percy's dick.

Percy started thrusting his hips into Annabeth's mouth, and he fucked her face while he groped Piper's tits. Piper's hand went to the back of Annabeth's head and she pushed her head forward as Percy fucked her mouth.

Percy's hand went down and slipped through her jeans and panties and he started fingering her already wet pussy.

"Oh shit yes! Your fingers are amazing!" Piper moaned. Percy shifted his hand and pulled down Piper's pants and resumed his fingering.

He sped up and began to pump two fingers in and out of Piper's pussy, eliciting moans from the daughter of Aphrodite.

Annabeth was gagging and strands of saliva were hanging from her mouth and from Percy's dick, but Percy kept fucking his girlfriends wide mouth, all of his dick was ramming into her throat.

Piper felt her pussy being rammed by Percy's fingers and her nipples being pinched tightly, and she was in complete bliss. She had an orgasm right there, and her juices covered Percy's fingers and hands.

Percy pulled his hips back all the way, his dick was slathered with Annabeth's saliva and Annabeth coughed violently as she caught her breath.

He told Annabeth to stand where Piper is, and he moved Piper to in front of him by using his fingers inside of her.

"Time for Piper to finally know what a big dick feels like." Percy said.

His hand pushed Piper's body towards his, and he thrusted his hips forward at the same time, and the first four inches impaled Piper's tight pussy.

Percy's raised his other hand that was covered in Piper's juices to Annabeth's mouth and she started licking his fingers.

After they were clean, Percy pulled down Annabeth's pants and panties and he started pumping three fingers into Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth wasn't as tight as Piper, but she wasn't as loose as sluts like Drew were.

Percy was having trouble pumping into Piper, so he moved his hands to her hips. He kept thrusting and he used her hips to be able to slide her further down his dick, now taking 6 inches.

Piper screamed loudly as she finally got the fuck a beautiful girl like her deserved. Every time Percy pumped into her pussy, her tits flailed around.

Percy moved Annabeth closer to him and Piper and he guided their heads together. He watched them kiss, and Percy guided one of Piper's hands to Annabeth's pussy, and Piper started fingering her best friend.

Percy pushed with more intensity and he finally plunged his whole dick into the girl. Piper's body seized up as her pussy took in all of his dick, and he stretched her out. Percy continued fucking her, going in and out fast and hard, and the noises of skin hitting skin rang out.

The intense fucking Piper was getting didn't stop her from fingering Annabeth at all, and minutes later, they both had another orgasm.

After Piper's orgasm ended, Percy pulled his dick out of Piper and he pulled her around, while he pinned Annabeth against the tree behind him. He slowly pushed Piper down in between him and Annabeth, and Percy started fucking her mouth.

"Can you taste your juices on my dick?" Percy asked.

Piper could only nod as her mouth was stuffed with meat. Percy then pulled his dick out and told her to clean it.

"What do your juices taste like?" He asked.

"Like cinnamon." Piper replied as her tongue started licking his meat stick and Percy started nibbling on Annabeth's tits.

After she had licked his cock clean, Percy grabbed her head and he penetrated her mouth and he shoved his whole cock into Piper's mouth.

He fucked her like he had fucked her pussy, rough and no hold backs. Percy thrusted forward into her mouth with such force that her head was pinned right between Annabeth's legs.

Percy pulled back and he aimed his cock up a little and he thrusted again, but this time, he penetrated Annabeth's pussy. He slid in easily as he had been fucking her pussy for years now.

He pulled out again and he thrusted into Piper's mouth, pulled out, thrusted into Annabeth's pussy, and repeated the cycle.

It wasn't until minutes later that Percy interrupted the cycle, when he slammed into Annabeth's pussy, he kept his dick inside of her. He started to pump into her pussy, and told Piper to suck his balls.

She shifted her head up, opened her mouth and she took in both of Percy's testicles, and she started suckling on them as a child would suckle on a mother's nipples for milk.

Annabeth soon had an orgasm and her juices spilled out onto Percy's cock and into Piper's mouth and on her face.

"Mmmm Annabeth. You taste so good. Your juices taste like strawberries." Piper said.

"Why don't you let her taste herself." Percy said.

Her pulled Piper up to her feet and guided her face to Annabeth's face, and their mouths met. Annabeth's juices were traded between and their tongues clashed.

Percy quickly pulled Piper to the ground and he got on top of her. He pinned her down by her shoulders and he brought her knees to her chest, and without any warning, he slammed his hips down and the sound of Pipers ass cheeks and his hips coming together rang through the air.

Annabeth moved around and sat on her face and Piper started eating out the blonde's gorgeous pussy, while Percy rammed into her.

Percy slammed his whole dick inside of her and pulled out and slammed back down, while Annabeth moaned and started moving her hips back and forth as Piper tongue fucked her.

Annabeth had another orgasm minutes later and she got off of Piper's face, and she brought her head down to Percy's dick. She started to lick Piper's clit and any part of Percy's dick that wasn't in Piper's pussy. Seconds later, Piper had her own orgasm and Percy told them to switch spots.

They both did, and Percy began ramming into Annabeth as he played with Piper's tits. He didn't stop ramming Annabeth until she and Piper had another orgasm, and he pulled out and stood up.

"I'm gonna cum girls." He announced.

"Oh gods yes. Please please please please cum for us. Give us every single drop of your jizz." Piper said as she and Annabeth got on their knees in front of Percy.

They started jerking him off and seconds later, he blew his load out. Ropes of sticky white cum shot out and hit the two girls on the face, in their mouths, and onto their bodies. 30 seconds later, Percy's seed was covering Piper and Annabeth.

Piper moved forward and wrapped her mouth around the head, she tickled the underside of Percy's tip with her tongue while stroking off the shaft.

When Percy finished cumming, he took a step back and leaned up against a tree. Piper and Annabeth both opened their mouths, showing him the cum in their mouths.

Using their tongues, they started swapping the cum between kisses, making a show of sloshing it around before closing their mouths, swallowing, and then sticking out their tongues to show it was all gone.

"Well girls. Why don't you clean yourselves off." Percy said as he hurriedly started putting his clothes back on, and took the flag and ran off.

He heard the girls groan as they had lost the flag, but the girls ended up forgetting about the flag and licked the cum off of each other. They got their clothes back on and they started walking around.


	3. Jason, Reyna, Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason runs into Hazel and Reyna when he has the flag.

Percy ran with the flag for minutes until he came across a river. He planted the flag into the ground and he walked into the river.

He felt the water give him more energy and power. Fucking Piper and Annabeth had taken a lot out of him.

He went underwater and he stayed there for minutes. Jason ran through and he saw the flag flapping in the wind. He looked around expecting traps, and he grabbed it and ran. Nothing chased after him, so he kept running.

Percy came up from the water fully restored with energy and he went to grab the flag and he realized it was gone.

"Shit" He said as he ran off looking for it in the wrong direction.

Jason ran with the flag in his hands and he kept looking over his shoulder to see if someone was coming after him. He took out his coin and flipped it, and his sword appeared in his hand, ready for any enemies or other campers.

He suddenly ran into something and knocked it down and he fell. He got up and saw Hazel and Reyna groaning in pain.

"Whoa Jason. Where's the fire?" Hazel said.

"No fire. You guys okay?" Jason said. His sword had ripped Reyna's shirt and revealed her body and her big tits encased in her bra. He felt himself getting hard as he stared at Reyna.

Hazel and Reyna got up and they brushed themselves off.

"We're fine... Are you okay?" Hazel asked as she noticed Jason's bulge. She nudged Reyna and got her attention towards Jason's bulge as well.

"I feel fine." Jason said.

"You sure? You know we would help you if you needed anything." Reyna said as she took a step closer to Jason and smiled. She subtly pushed her open body out towards Jason's direction, getting him even more turned on.

"Really Jason. Anything..." Hazel said as she stepped closer and her hand brushed Jason's bulge.

"Wha- What-What are you doing." He asked.

"We're just helping you out, aren't we?" Hazel said as she tightened her grip on his bulge.

"Yeah. We're all friends. We've really become close and friends help friends out." Reyna said as she pulled down the zipper on Jason's shorts.

Hazel leaned in and kissed Jason on the lips while her other hand moved up his chest. Reyna quickly fished for Jason's cock and wrapped her hand around it, jerking it a little. It hung there, nearly 6 inches long and Hazel giggled as she looked at the bulging form in his pants.

Her touch caused Jason to get harder and an inch longer. It bulged out at 7 inches and Reyna and Hazel looked at each other and grinned.

Reyna slowly leaned forward into Hazel's ear and whispered something, to which Hazel quickly nodded to, grinning and they both turned to face Jason.

"Since we got you hard, we'll make it up to you. That's what friends do right?" Reyna said as she and Hazel stepped back from Jason and Hazel turned to her, kissing her neck.

"Why don't you take out Mini-Jason, and just relax while we start the show." Reyna said, as she faced Hazel and returned her kiss, this time to her lips.

Jason grinned as Reyna and Hazel continued kissing each other, he pulled his pants down and stroked his cock as he watched the two girls make out before him.

Their fingers went to work, taking off their clothes and exposing their skin to the cold forest air. Reyna's lips traveled down, slowly kissing down Hazel's neck and to her collarbone. Hazel's head fell back as she felt the feeling of her Praetor kissed her body and Jason got fully hard minutes later.

He watched as Hazel's hand went down and her fingers disappeared between Reyna's thighs and a moan escaped Reyna's mouth as her lips closed around one of Hazel's nipples.

"Hazel. Come here and suck my dick. Reyna, you stay there and give me a nice little show." He said and the girls quickly moved smiling as they did. Hazel dropped to her knees in front of Jason and gripped his cock, licking his tip at first as Reyna slowly laid down on the ground and spread her legs, rubbing one finger up and down her pussy.

Jason's eyes shifted between the two girls but he kept his eyes on Reyna when she started to slam two fingers rapidly inside her wet pussy, making a loud squishing noise and Hazel had taken it to herself to stuff all of Jason's cock inside her mouth, gagging herself and as she pulled back, spittle hung from all over his cock to her lips and chin and she rubbed her lips against his tip.

He grabbed Hazel's head and started to skull fuck her face, sliding in and out of her mouth while her tongue slid against his underside and brushed against his balls.

Reyna called out "Auram and Argentum" and her two automon dogs appeared before them all.

"Operatio Irrumabo" (Operation Fuck): She said to the dogs and they both clinked several times and they could all see that the two dogs had a penis, both were long and were shaped like a human's. Gold for Aurum and silver for Argentum.

Reyna laid there, naked as Aurum moved to her side, while Argentum moved between Reyna's open legs. It dipped its hips into Reyna's and it's silver metallic cock disappeared between Reyna's nether folds, making her scream with pleasure and Aurum filled her open mouth with its gold metallic cock, licking at her nipples as it did this. He kept his attention on her until Reyna started thrashing on the ground, her body arching as her head fell back into the snow and leaves, the two dogs giving her an orgasm that sent all her nerves into overdrive

Hazel and Jason looked at the scene unfolding before them before Hazel started sucking his dick again, for minutes all they could hear was Reyna's moans and dirty talk of him fucking Hazel's mouth.

Jason quickly pulled his cock out of Hazel's mouth, and she made a small disapointed noise as he pulled her up to her feet. Jason guided her over to some logs and sat her on one of them, he brought one leg on his shoulder while she held her other leg to the side. He wrapped his hand around her thigh and slipped his wet cock inside her wet pussy, making her moan as he fucked her.

He continued to fuck her wet cunt until Reyna had walked to Hazel and kissed her immediately. Jason watched the two beauties kiss and saw one of Reyna's hands choke her by the throat while the other gripped her hair to hold her in place. Slowly Reyna, opened her mouth, and dribbled a golden liquid into Hazel's mouth. She kept some for herself and released her head. Hazel sat back up and swirled the warm liquid in her mouth, wondering what it was.

"Auram and Argentum were gifts from Jupiter and Vulcan(Zeus and Hephaestus). They made it for my bravery and they imbued them with life and filled both of them with Lord Jupiter's semen. I've never had a chance to do something with the two of them until now." Reyna said as she slowly swallowed the godly cum down.

Hazel swallowed it down to and Jason pumped his cock into her pussy once more before pulling out. He grabbed Reyna and moved so he was on the cold ground and pulled her on top of his body facing away from him.

"Hazel, I wanna taste that wet pussy." He said as he thrusted upwards as he dropped Reyna's hips and felt how tight the Praetor was. Hazel quickly climbed ontop of his face and he went to work, tasting her lips and then jamming his tongue inside and feeling everywhere inside, making her moan. Hazel had moved so her back was against Reyna's, and he lifted Hazel up some and told Reyna to bring one of the dogs in front of Hazel and her.

He heard Reyna call the order and told them to suck the cocks off again, and they did. It wasn't long before he heard the dogs along with the girls moan loudly as the two dogs and two girls orgasmed simultaneously.

"Don't swallow girls." He said as Jason moved Hazel off his face and Reyna climbed off his lap, her legs wobbly from the intense fucking and the bouncing. Jason guided her over to the logs and pushed her onto her knees, and he positioned himself at her ass. With one hand on her hip while the other moved her hair off her back and held her neck so her head was turned enough so they could both see each other, he slipped his cock into Reyna's tight ass.

Reyna's eyes shut tightly as she struggled not to scream with pleasure. She swirled Jupiter's cum in her mouth and she recalled the last time she'd been anally fucked. It was Octavius, she'd tried to persuade him to call off his attack but he'd just fucked her how ever he wanted and had still kept on with the attack.

She then remembered how he'd ended up dying in that fiery blast and brought her mind back to the present. She felt Hazel move around to them so that her head was next to Reyna's, both of them looking hot as hell up at Jason.

Hazel guided Reyna's face towards hers and they kissed, Hazel kept her eyes up to Jason's as she swapped his father's cum between her lips to Reyna's. Reyna moaned into Hazel's mouth when she felt another orgasm hit her and Jason told her to tell her dogs to lick their tits. He then got and idea and told them to do it in a 69 position.

Hazel kept staring sexily into Jason's eyes and so did Reyna when she turned her face back towards him. Hazel laid back and Aurum climbed over and placed his cock into her mouth, while his long metallic tongue disappeared inside Hazel. Jason willed the air to lift up Argentum, and turn him around so his head was at Reyna's pussy and his long dick was at her mouth. Reyna turned her head from Jason's face to the cock infront of her and opened her mouth which still had Jupiter's cum inside.

Jason watched as he rapidly thrusted into Reyna's ass with enough force to make her head move forward and slip in all of Argentum's cock. The dogs tongues worked and worked making both girls moan from orgasms twice and the girls felt another blast of godly cum fill their mouths as the dogs came again.

He pulled out and rubbed his cock between Reyna's pussy, wondering if he'd had the time. Realizing he'd lost track of time, he told her to tell the dogs to go home and moved both the girls to the cold ground.

"Open your mouths." He said as he slapped his cock against Hazel's lips and jerked it off until he shot several white ropes of cum which landed on her pink slippery tongue. He moved over to Reyna and jerked off a couple of ropes of white cum onto her tongue before moving back to Hazel. He continued to shoot a couple ropes until he'd completely emptied his balls, both girls swirled his cum with his godly father's and they made a show of it.

Both of them opened their mouths to show them his load mixing with his fathers. Their tongues moved around helping to mix and slowly swallowed, then opened their mouths and stuck their tongues out to show proof. Hazel and Reyna both felt the intense heat of the godly cum and Jason's demi-god cum slide down their throats and both were dazed, sitting there.

Jason took his chance and quickly slapped his tongue on Hazel and Reyna's tongues a couple of times before leaving, getting his clothes back on and left with the flag. They two girls finally got themselves back to normal and kissed for several minutes before they to got their clothes back on and searched for the flag, slightly annoyed that Jason had gotten a headstart on them.


End file.
